zippo_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantine (2005)
GENERAL INFORMATION ZIPPO APPARITIONS ---- 1st Apparition ---- Place: Apartment of the Victim of Possession Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 2nd Apparition ---- Place: Constantine´s Apartment. Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 3rd Apparition ---- Place: Dr. Leslie Archer Office. Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 4th Apparition ---- Place: Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 5th Apparition ---- Place: Papa Midnite´s Club. Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 6th Apparition ---- Place: Constantine´s Apartment. Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 7th Apparition ---- Place: Streets. Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 8th Apparition ---- Place: Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 9th Apparition ---- Place: Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 10th Apparition ---- Place: Used by: Lucifer (Peter Stormare); Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Ignite Cigarette. Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 11th Apparition ---- Place: Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ---- 12th Apparition ---- Place: Used by: John Constantine (Keanu Reeves). Used for: Zippo Model: Custom Case with Brass Insert. ZIPPO MODEL ---- John Constantine´s Zippo: ---- The case of the lighter was specialy designed for the movie, with a oversized brass case, engraved, with an outside hinge, with the phrase "fiat iustitia, et pereat mundus” (Let justice be done, and let the world perish) engraved in one side and with a the st.benedict medal inserted, has become an object cult for the fanatics and an hard object to acquire for the collectors and movies enthusiast, for the same reasons this model has become one of the most counterfeited by the black market. The zippo only preserves his brass insert, but the cam was made oversized too. However in the movie it seem to exist two kind of models, one engraved and other with plain case (10th apparition). ---- Zippo Tribute Model: ---- Zippo made his own St.Benedict model (29719 St. Benedict Design Armor) as part of the Zippo in Film Tribute series using Zippo’s 360° MultiCut engraving process on an Armor Antique Brass finish lighter and packaged in a luxury box. TRIVIA * There exist a continuity error when lucifer thrown away the Zippo, it fall in the belt of Constantine but when Constantine asks "How's the family?" the Zippo have disappeared. * Other continuity error is in the 11th apparition scene which consist in the length distance between the zippo and the position in which Constantine lays, but furthermore when Lucifer drags Constantine the Zippo have totally dissapeared of the floor. * The reason why the zippo have a gold Saint Benedict's medal inserted is because has power against evil for those who carry it. The medal carries the phrase "Vade retro satana" ("Go back, Satan" or "Step back, Satan", "Back off, Satan") a Catholic formula that derives from a phrase that the Gospel of Mark (8:33). LINKS * IMDB.com * Boxofficemojo.com * Rottentomatoes.com * Metacritic.com